This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/095,061, entitled “Energy Harvesting Components And Devices”, and Ser. No. 15/095,063, entitled “Methods For Fabrication, Manufacture And Production Of Energy Harvesting Components And Devices,” each of which was filed on Apr. 9, 2016, and Ser. No. 15/484,033, entitled “Autonomous Electrical Power Sources,” filed on Apr. 10, 2017, the same date as this application, and the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.